Father of the Greatest Sanchez
by AquaMariposa09
Summary: I'm aware we know of the story of Manolo Sanchez, Maria Sanchez, and Joaquin Mondragon. Only, how did Joaquin's father die in the unfortunate encounter with Chakal? How did Manolo's parents first meet? I believe you'll find out in this story... WARNING: There will be bloody, gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guess who decided to jump onto the Book of Life fandom? *shamlessly pulls on sombrero and plays with gituar* OLE!**_

_**Now, then *tosses items to the side* the story behind this story... ish thing...**_

_**I want a prequel. Of Manolo's parents. and Joaquin's dad. And the two fighting for Carmen's hand. PLEEEASE MR. DEL TORO *falls on face***_

_**Anywho, I don't know if I'm gonna write all of this story, but, enjoy it anyhow!**_

The air was warm and clear under the bright blue Mexican sky in the quaint little town of San Angel . The bright, warm sun didn't seem as much of a burden as it did in the summer.

At least, not on this day to Carlos Sanchez.

Today was the day the twenty- year-old man got to prove how great of a _madator _he could be to the world, to his ancestors, to his father.

Carlos was the only son of Luis Sanchez, who- just as his ancestors before him- was a _madator,_ a bull fighter- and one of the greatest ones there ever was, too!

Carlos tried to sweep back the curl in his hair, hoping quietly it would stay in place and not fall in his eyes- a very bad habit. His fingers nervously fiddled with the gold beads that hung on his green suit, wishing his insides were steel, like how his father seemed to be when he was in the middle of the arena.

A knock on the door. A tiny knot formed in Carlos' stomach.

"It's time," he uttered to himself as he grabbed the blood red cloth that hung on the door.

Carlos walked in the entrance leading to the arena- the same one as his ancestors did for two- hundred years prior. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sunlight that reflected off of the sandy ground in the arena, adorned with seats filled to the maximum.

His breath was caught in awe at the sight of hundreds cheering, awaiting for the bloody sport to start.

A cool hand touched his shoulder. Carlos know who it was.

"Hello, _Papa._"

Luis gave a proud smile. "Hello, _mi hijo. _Are you ready?"

Carlos shrugged. "I'm a bit frightened, I'll confess."

Luis laughed. "Of course you are! Every Sanchez is in his first _corrida de toros_ . It would be almost too ridicules to not be!"

Carlos felt his father turn him around to face him. "Carlos, my son, for two hundred years, the Sanchez family has been in your-" with every word, Luis poked his son's broad chest- "exact place."

Carlos gave a nervous chuckle. He felt so... so small, so meek, thinking about what his ancestors had done. His great grandfather had fought a bull with no cloth. His grandfather fought a bull with one arm and leg... okay, maybe they both got mortally injured, but that didn't mean he couldn't do something that great.

"You're going to be remembered by everyone-" Luis motioned to the arena- "here today. And, who knows, maybe you'll even catch a few _senorita's _eyes with those classic Sanchez looks!"

Carlos blushed. "Oh, father, I don't know a single thing about women, and you know that."

Luis shrugged. "Who knows, maybe today is the day." Luis gave his son a playful shove. "Now, get out there, and show what twelve years of preparing for this moment has taught you!"

Carlos nodded. "_Si." _ He felt someting inside of him... spark. He felt himself come alive.

"And, Carlos?"

"Yes, _papa?"_ Carlos turned back one more time to look at his father.

"I'm proud of you." Louis smiled.

The spark inside of Carlos' chest grew, and a new spark- this time of warmth- grew with it. "Thank you, _papa."_

"Now, don't get killed out there." Louis handed his son the cloth.

Carlos gave a grin- one that accompanied the Sanchez look he inherited. "We're _madators, _it's what we do best."

Carlos turned and strode to the entrance, feeling six feet taller .

He took in a breath. "It's show time."

And, with one single step, his whole world changed.

_**AWWWW YISS THIS WAS FUUUUUN**_

_**I think I will be writing more... you know, if STUPID SCHOOL DOESN'T KEEP PILING UP.**_

_**Stay tuned, **_**mis****amigos cercanos!**

Translations

_Mi hijo- _My son

_corrida de toros- _bull fight

_mis amingos cercanos- _my close friends


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaaaaaand I am not very good with gory bullfight scenes, so please, don't be upset! I will do what I can!**_

_**...**_

_Wow, the arena sure is full today._

Carlos stood there, hearing the applause of hundreds of people, who were there, today, to watch him.

To watch him fight. To watch him kill.

_Or be killed, _Carlos thought, thinking about the fact that his throat was dry.

He turned to the gate. A cold sweat broke through his body, making him shiver only the slightest bit.

"Unleash the bull!" Carlos had no idea how he managed to yell it, because his throat was so dry and cold.

The chains holding the gate slid off.

The spectators leaned forward eagerly in their seats.

Carlos held up the bloodred cloth in position, awaiting the beast.

For a moment, all was peaceful. Carlo's shoulders stated to slump, thinking the bull was probably de-

_KRASH! _ The door fell off its bolts, and out stepped a large, brown bull, with horns like knives- sharp. Well- polished.

Carlos swung the cloth. _"Torro, torro! Venga!"_

Who knew that yelling at the top of your lungs at the beast that could possibly be the death of you would be kind of fun?

The beast's eyes turned sharply to the only movement close to him, which was Carlos himself, waving the cloth and yelling.

"_Andale, torro, venga!" _Carlos snapped the cloth harshly against the ground.

That got the bull's attention better that he thought.

The beast's hoof scraped against the ground one, two, three times. It reared its head back, then charged sharply towards the owner of the cloth.

Carlos stood, waving the cloth skillfully near his chest. _Wait for it..._

_Swoosh! _ At the last moment, Carlos gripped the bull's horn, swung over it, and rolled off the moment his feet brushed against the ground. He turned in time to watch the bull's head crash into the thick wooden fence post.

An applause immensely erupted. Roses were tossed from the adoring audience to his feet.

"Throw the kiss, son!" Laughed Luis. 'The kiss' was what Luis tought Calros to do, to see ladies all around swoon and try to catch the flower. Carlos saw his father do it once when he was younger, and it seemed to do the trick.

Carlos couldn't hold back a laugh. He picked up a rose, kissing the petals. Then he tossed it back into the crowd, and did his best to hold back a grin as some _senoritas _swooned or tried to reach for it.

"That's my _hijo!" _A proud Luis laughed from the sidelines.

Carlo's eyes followed the rose, so he could see who would catch it...

...and a delicate, small hand did.

Carlos felt his smile fade.

She was the most beautiful...

She smiled down at the rose, lightly smoothing her fingers over the velvety red petals. Dark hair curled up around her shoulders and ears, almost coordinating with her beautiful light skin and honey- colored eyes, which drifted in Carlos' direction as she shyly smoothed a silky strand of hair behind her ears. She smoothed out her skirt, slightly shifting, still smiling at him.

Carlos' heart pumped faster that the bull when it was running towards him...

_The bull... THE BULL!_

Carlos swung around, and barely managed to slide under the bull's legs.

Gasps of fear and awe swallowed the crowd whole, as Carlos' face barely managed to avoid the sharp hooves of the large beastly bull.

He leapt up, catching his breath, turning to look back at the bull. Which was running back towards him. Of course it would.

The beast suddenly stumbled, horns stuck against another fence post that was near Carlos only moments ago.

_Glad I didn't just stand there._

His eyes darted to the beautiful young lady up in the crowds. Her face looked horrified, fearful.

He couldn't describe it, but Carlos felt some kind of... _motivation _fill his veins, adrenaline rushing up to his head so fast that it hurt.

But he didn't care.

He strode to the sidelines, to his father.

Luis gave a proud smile, brandishing a slivery blade. "Here you are, _mi hijo."_

Carlos smiled at his father and nodded. "Thank you."

The bull's horn loosened against the wood, pulling its head out along with a portion of the fence.

The blade didn't weigh heavier on one end, like he thought it would. Instead, it balanced in his hand ever so evenly as he held it up, the tip pointed at the beast.

_This is it._

Once again, the bull was free, standing about a hundred paces away from the young madator. Its head reared back, and Carlos saw a glint in the bull's eyes.

He recognized the glint, the one his father told him there was always in a bull's eyes: hatred.

For the first time since he could remember, Carlos saw what hatred was.

The bull charged, faster than it had before. Carlos' feet and instinct reacted quicker than his mind could keep track. With a mighty yell, a quick leap-

The blade jammed into the beast's side. The beast bucked Carlos off its back, knocking the madator to the ground.

Rock- hard ground crushed against Carlos' chest, making him winded and dizzy.

Another kick from the beast. Carlos flung against the arena's fence. Once again, a gasp formed in the crowd, but it was filled with terror.

Carlos' whole body ached. His head was pounding and throbbing like his heart, but stood up anyhow, on week knees. He wobbled a bit before he stopped seeing double and he regained his balance. His eyes darted to the bull, standing, awaiting for his opponent to move.

Carlos' face heated behind his eyes. The fire pounded from his stomach, to his heart, to his mind. He gripped the sword, which he somehow managed to keep a hold to.

"This time, monster," he hissed under his breath, "it ends now."

The whole arena fell silent for almost a full minute.

The bull's head reared back, letting out a mighty bellow.

Carlos calmly took a strong stance, pointing the tip of the blade at the bull.

His feet sped faster than he ever thought they ever could. His head pounding, heart beating... even the bull was surprised.

Carlos leapt into the air, letting out another yell. it was more powerful than the first ones he let out before.

The sword sliced the creature's throat. Blood soaked Carlos' jacket, and he felt the undisturbingly warm, sticky liquid seeping to his shirt.

The creature fumbled for a moment. It stumbled to the left, then the right, swayed, and collapsed on its side, sending up a cloud of dust.

The air was frozen. Even in the warm sun, Carlos felt chills all over his shaking body.

Applause broke the frozen air, and everyone stood up, cheering and shouting for the new madator, who'd just proven how great and prepared he was.

Luis clasped a mighty hand on his son's back. "That's my boy!" he laughed.

Carlos' eyes drifted to the woman, who was smiling and applauding for him. His face heated up once again, his heart raced impossibly fast.

...

"You did excellent, _mi hijo!"_

The family- Carlos, Luis, and Grandmama- were all gathered in the small family room, in the _Casa __Sanchez_chatting and laughing. Grandmama was cleaning off Carlos' jacket, muttering about why blood stains were hard to clean. "Really, now, _mi hijo, _yourtalent's remarkable, but the stains..."

"Oh, grandmama," Luis chuckled, combing back his son's hair, "don't complain."

"I'm not complaining, Luis, he just made a bad impression on that young woman."

Luis sat up. Carlos' head snapped to attention.

"What woman?" Luis asked.

"Who? What?" Carlos asked at the exact same time, equally confused.

"The pretty one-" Grandmama winked at Carlos- "Who caught the rose."

Luis nodded. "Oh..." He looked at his son, slyly grinning.

Carlos' face heated to his ears. "Oh, come on, papa-"

"And-" Luis shut his son up- "I never knew of this lovely lady. The _senorita _is flawless, no?" Luis chuckled and nudged his son.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Luis stood and walked out of the room.

Carlos looked at his grandmama, who continued cleaning off the jacket.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew who it was," chuckled Grandmama.

"Who?" Carlos leaned forward, confused.

Luis came back in. "Carlos, a young friend is here to see you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlos stared at the guest behind him. It was her, the beautiful woman who had cought the rose!

"Carlos," Luis presented, taking the delicate hands of the lovely woman and leading her over, "may I present Carmen Perez, the Rose of San Angel."

_**AHAHAHAHA I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING *Collapses***_

_**I wasn't sure what Carmen's maiden name was- surprise, surprise! So I merely looked up "SPANISH SURNAMES" and found "Perez" which may possibly be derived from the word "pearl". I simply guessed, but anyone who knows, tell me please! Thanks again for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took a while, guys! I had family on Thanksgiving, lots of school stuff, then the Internet went down… wow, December's my month. :I_

_Anyways, for the chapter you've all been waiting for…!_

…_._

Carlos' face reddened. "Wha- wait, why are you-?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Carmen said softly. "For the rose."  
>"..Oh." Carlos' redness worsened. "Y- you're welcome."<p>

Luis cleared his throat, getting the attention of the young woman and man. "Carlos, what if you show this young woman around the town? She is new, so it would be wise if a strong, brave bull showed her around-"

"Father." Carlos' blush extended to his ears.

"I'd like it if you did show me around," Carmen politely commented.

Luis wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlos gave his father a glare that said, "Oh, I'll deal with you later."

Carlos turned to Carmen as if no tension had happened. "Very well, _senora _Carmen-"

"I'm not married." Carmen added.

"Hey." Luis grinned. "She's single."

"_PADRE." _Carlos looked back at his dad, even more flustered. Carmen gave a shy giggle, which worsened Carlos' cheeks.

…**..**

"So, _Senor _Carlos-" Carmen started.

"Carlos. Just Carlos, please. _Senor_ Sanchez is my papa. And my grandfather."

"Oh. Then, Carlos, how long have you lived in San Angel?"

Carlos shrugged at the town around them. "My whole life, I think." He grinned. "Really, it's so peaceful here."

San Angel was bursting with its usual beautiful colors. The day seemed more sunnier and nicer to walk in. Even though it was warm and calm, Carlos still had goosebumps and his hands trembled from the recent bullfight. He suddenly wondered if Carmen was impressed with his skills-

"Have you ever fought a bull before, Carlos?"

"Oh," Carlos fiddled with the hilt of his sword nervously. "_Si, _plenty of times."

"Have you ever killed one before?" Carmen looked at him curiously. "You seemed to handle its death just fine."

Carlos raised a finger to reply. "Well, I… actually, no."

"No?"

"Never before today." Carlos' heart sped so fast, he didn't think that he had a heartbeat anymore.

"Ah." Carmen gave a tiny nod. "I doubt I ever would be able too."

Then silence ensued. Carlos didn't know how to talk to women! Sure, his dad told him how to make them swoon while he was in the arena, but… how do you TALK to one? Especially a pretty one…

"So, Carmen, um…" Carlos sat down at the edge of the town fountain. "I… I was wondering-"

A crash made Carlos shoot up to his feet and Carmen gasp.

Men- all dirty, rugged, ugly- had come into the town, making the whole town ensue into panic.

"The _banditos _are here!" A boy screamed. That didn't help the town calm down.

"Bandits!" Carlos stepped back. He turned to Carmen. "Carmen, get inside to a safe place."

"Carlos-"

"Do as I say, please!" Carlos reached for his swords.

Carmen nodded hesitantly. "Alright." She looked back at him one more time. "Be safe, Carlos."

He nodded. "I will, _senorita."_

He grabbed his swords. "They'll need to get through me," he hissed.

The lead bandito looked at him. He was rather short and squat. And, of course, ugly. "This town is Chakal's now."

Chakal… that name nade shivers go down Carlos' spine, despite him not showing it. "Well, if it is to be his-" the blades flew from Carlos' back to his hands, pointed and ready- "Then he must be a pure- blooded coward to not come get it himself."

The bandits gasped in union. The leader pulled out a blade- a very big, rusted, chipped blade. "You don't call our leader a coward."

"Don't call him one, either!"

A new voice made all the Bandits leap in surprise.

Confused, Carlos looked behind him.

A strong- jawed, mustached man strode over from behind Carlos. He looked intimidating and fierce. His uniform said he was a captain.

He twirled his moustache, tauntingly looking at the bandits. "You've picked the wrong town to mess with, bandits. Besides-" he tipped his sombrero to Carlos. "He did make a point of your leader." He smirked.

Again, the bandits let out a gasp.

"Oh, it's on!" The lead bandit grabbed his other sword- no wait, an axe.

Carlos frowned. "Oh, this is gonna be hard," he mumbled.

The other man grinned. "Oh, it's gonna be fun." The captian pulled out his swords.

_**YEEEEAH PUTTIN' YALL ON EDGE BECAUSE I AM EVIL!**_

_**If anyone can guess who Carlos' new pal is, you get a cookie. PM me or put your guesses in the reviews. Also, review this story- not because I ask, but reviews really motivate and keep me going!**_


End file.
